


Blame

by sarahxsmile



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane punishes Red for letting Mike get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty heavy dubcon (leaning into noncon territory) and torture.

“You let him go,” Kane growls, but Red can’t hear him. His head is being held underwater.

His fingers scramble at the floor and the water is cold, so fucking cold. This has been going on for he doesn’t know how long, Kane forcing his head into the basin the second he catches his breath. The moments swirl past, he can feel his chest burning, he opens his mouth to breathe in, ready for the water to flood down his throat when his head is jerked back again. It feels like Kane is going to pull his hair out and Red gasps for air.

He’s shoved to the floor. Not expecting it, he flails, causing the water to slosh, tip over and drench him. He hears the noise of disgust above him and a boot connects with his side. The pain is sharp and lasting.

“You are going to fix this,” Kane promises. He turns and walks out of the room, leaving Red on the shivering on the floor.

xx

“You let him go,” Kane growls. Red can’t respond because there’s a bit between his teeth and Kane is pulling it back hard, forcing Red into an arch as Kane fucks into him. The metal is cold and biting at the corners of his mouth. Red’s teeth are aching and his mouth is dry. He doesn’t remember how they got like this, not exactly. His world has been a blur of pain and confusion ever since Mike escaped.

His chest heaves, pulling air into his lungs as well as he can. Kane doesn’t loosen his hold on the reigns looped through the holes in the bit, keeping Red arched backwards, fucking without remorse. Red tastes blood in his mouth. His hands slide across the floor, covered in mitts that Kane forced on and tied on a little too tightly and Red knows, in the back of his mind, there will be sore marks to add to the other bruises he has. 

After Kane comes he leaves Red on the floor, exiting the room without looking back.

Red scrambles to get the mitts off his hands to work his own cock. His hands are dry but he doesn’t pause as he fucks into them, precome slicking the way as well as it can. He can’t think of anything but way his body is aching and he wishes he didn’t feel so hot.

He comes onto the floor and hopes Kane won’t make him lick it up later.

xx

“You let him go,” Kane growls. Red stares up at him with tears in his eyes. Kane’s hands are large and curled around both sides of his head, holding him in place. 

The feeling of Kane’s cock sliding through his mouth and into his throat is half-painful, Red can hardly think. His hands are covered again, but he’s got them pressed between his legs anyway, rocking his hips forward. 

Kane fucks deeper into his throat and Red feels himself getting lightheaded. He sees spots in his vision and closes his eyes tight. 

When Kane comes down his throat, he shudders and presses his hips further into his hands, but he doesn’t get much relief. Before Red realizes what’s happening, Kane clasps something around his wrists. He whimpers as his arms are drawn apart by the same restraints that held Mike. 

xx

“Go find him,” Kane growls before the door shuts in Red’s face.

Red stares straight but he can’t focus on anything. He slumps, then falls to his knees. He leans forward and presses his forehead against the door, feeling like he can’t hold himself up with the way he aches under his skin.

Then the anger begins to boil, white hot and familiar. He gets to his feet again, waiting a long moment before he walks away from Kane’s office.


End file.
